


The Importance of Chao Care

by ToonLemon



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Slow Burn, chao care is very important, cuz sonic and shadow are both oblivious dummies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToonLemon/pseuds/ToonLemon
Summary: Shadow babysits Sonic's Chao for a day to give him a well deserved break and it turns out to be a more enjoyable experience than he'd expected.





	1. Morning Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> I love chao with all of my being and I love Shadow interacting with chao even more so buckle in for some cute domestic parenting.

“No.”

“Aw come on Shadow it’s just for one day!”

“It’s morning so technically one and a half.”

Sonic puffed his cheeks huffily as he stood stubbornly in Shadow’s doorway. It was 10am on a beautiful lazy Sunday and just when he’d gotten to the good part in his book, the hedgehog decided to drop by with a favor to ask.

He glanced at the round yellow speckled creature in Sonic’s arms.

A chao favor.

Refusing to give Sonic the satisfaction of an easy win, Shadow crossed his arms defyingly. “Sonic I have to go into work tomorrow I don’t have time to-” 

The chao blabbered interrupting his sentence. 

“Babysit.” he punctuated.

“You can just bring her with you, she loves people! How can you say no to this face?” Sonic refuted. He lightly shoved said chao closer to the ultimate lifeform. Her big eyes shined with innocence. It was likely she didn’t have a clue what her guardian was currently trying to do. She just seemed happy to have the attention.

He couldn't deny she was cute.

Sonic gave a heavy sigh, in that moment Shadow took in his appearance. Really took it in. There were shadows under his eyes that weren’t before, the blue in his quills seemed a touch duller, and his posture definitely looked more sluggish. Taking care of this Chao must’ve really been wearing on him. It wasn't surprising considering the hedgehog was used to being able to run off whenever he wanted. Now he had living being to raise that wasn’t an already practically matured genius fox child. It was taking a lot more responsibility out of him.

Shadow recalled briefly when his rival had first found the egg. At the time he was being dragged around the city to see “the best spots” as Sonic had claimed. They were passing by a building when familiar colors caught his eye. Someone had, stupidly in his opinion, mistaken the egg as "an ancient fossil" and it ended up sitting in some pawn shop window. The moment they saw it Sonic was inside bargaining with the owner for hours. The older man was determined to sell it off for good money that Sonic definitely didn't have. But while they were busy arguing the egg had started to crack and now owner had two problems.

Sonic was happy to point out the man didn’t know a thing about chao care and the egg was good as useless to him anyways now that it was broken so he easily won the battle and took home a new baby chao.

He’d seemed carefree about it at the time but taking care of chao was serious business. They weren’t any different from babies and felt like they required everything under the sun to keep them happy and healthy. 

It had also been a long while since any of them had set foot in any chao gardens, most prefering to take care of their personal chao at home where it was more convenient. Besides, Tikal and a greatly reformed Chaos looked over the gardens now, so no one was too worried about the chao still residing there.

In seemed in the midst of his reminiscing Sonic still hadn’t stopped blabbering.

With a defeated huff, Shadow gently took the chao from the hedgehog’s arms.

“Fine. I’ll help you on one condition.”

He could practically feel the releaf flood off Sonic in waves. His rival, if he could even still call him that, smiled widely. “Name it.”

“Be back here 8pm sharp tomorrow. I should be back from the GUN headquarters by then. If anything changes I’ll let you know. Say it back to me.”

“8pm sharp got it.” The speedster marked the time in an invisible notebook and gave Shadow a cheesy thumbs up. His eyes widened, seemingly recalling something, “Her name is Mio by the way. She likes any fruit but cherries are her favorite. She gets grumpy around 8 but that’s only cuz she knows it’s her bed time and she doesn’t wanna go to sleep. Oh yeah!”

Sonic reached behind him and pulled a small cutely decorated backpack to his front. 

Shadow tilted his head in confusion. Where did that come from? Was he wearing it the whole time?

“This is her bag. It has her favorite toy and art supplies in it. She loves to draw so if you need her to sit still for a minute just put her crayons and paper somewhere on the floor and she’ll stay there for hours as long as she doesn’t run out of inspiration.” he continued to list things off in succession, barely taking a breath.

“Sonic.”

“She needs a bath too but she doesn’t like the water too hot so you’ll have to let her check the temperature before she gets in. And-”

“SONIC.”

The blue hero stopped his rambling abruptly and a sheepish look graced his features. “Er sorry. It’s kinda the first time I’ve left her with anyone but Tails. Got a little carried away.” 

Shadow gave him an amused look before carefully grabbing Mio’s bag and hooking it on his shoulder. He shifted the chao onto his hip. “She’ll be safe with me.”

Sonic's shoulders relaxed significantly as he sent a warm smile the other hedgehogs way. “I know she will.”

That dumb smile made something warm pool in Shadow’s gut. 

It was uncomfortable but not unwelcome. He was still trying to figure out what exactly it meant, it didn’t feel threatening so it wasn’t a feeling he felt worried about.

The small watch on his wrist gave a shrill beep, grabbing both of their attentions.

Inhaling softly, Sonic leaned forward to give Mio a small peck on the forehead, the floating ball above her head momentarily formed a heart in response. “I’m gotta head out now so you be good for Shadow ok? He’s a grumpy old man so don’t be too rambunctious or you might throw out his back.”

Mio giggled as Shadow sent a glare her guardian’s way. 

Sonic motioned a small salute, turning to leave.

“Hey.”

He stopped, casting a questioning glance behind his back.

The dark hedgehog’s eyes softened. Not noticeable enough to strangers, but someone tuned to catch any subtle emotion Shadow was willing to share knew it spoke mountains.

“Try to get some rest.” he finished, gracing the other with hint of a smile.

It sent pleasant butterflies soaring through Sonic’s stomach. He returned the gesture ten fold.

“No promises.” He playfully replied before zooming away.

Shadow rolled his eyes softly as he followed the blue strip until he disappeared into the green overgrowth. A small coo brought his attention back to the small chao wrapped in his arms. Mio raised her hands to squish his cheeks playfully, making a tiny fart noise with her mouth.

Oh she was definitely Sonic’s chao.

Adjusting the bag on his shoulder, Shadow bounced the little one lightly. “Let's get you settled in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Mio means beautiful & Cherry in Japanese. I wanted to give her a cute short name Sonic kinda gave her on the spot. Next chapter we really get into the cute shit. Also friends Tikal and Chaos cuz they deserve to be happy and live with their 100 chao children.


	2. Shopping trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out you need more than condiments to feed a chao

The first thing he decides to do is set a designated chao area.

His small house on the outskirts of the city wasn’t planned to hold anyone but himself, and being the ultimate lifeform he didn’t need much, so preparation was definitely in order.

Shadow set Mio on the recliner before started, It would be way easier to move without a chao on his hip. He gave her a small pat in assurance it wouldn’t take long.

The memory of a large blanket crammed in the hallway closet pokes his brain and the cloth is quickly spread out in the middle of the living room. A simple starry design was lovingly stitched into it. He’d seen it while walking around with Rouge in the shopping district. Something about it pulled at him and he couldn’t stop himself from sliding it towards the cashier last minute.

Shadow’s ear flicks as he hears movement from behind him.

Mio’s legs wobbled slightly as she lowered herself from the recliner. She steadily made her way to the carpet before plopping down, seeming completely in awe with the pattern.

The hedgehog smirked. If she was this easily entertained maybe he wouldn’t have much of a problem watching her after all.

A loud growling noise pierced the air, startling him.

The baby chao was sitting up now, rubbing her stomach. She looked up at her caretaker bashfully before raising her arms in ernest.

Befuddled, Shadow dipped down to meet her. “Quite the hunger huh?”

They made their way into the kitchen, Shadow adjusting Mio to sit on his hip, and opened the fridge. Their eyes met nearly empty racks. A few condiments but nothing filling. Cringing, he closed the door. Maybe there was something in the cabinets?

Nothing.

He’d forgotten to go grocery shopping.

Sighing, Shadow looked longingly at the book sitting on his end table. Looks like Lancelot would have to wait a few more hours. It was only a short walk to the city but he knew the chao would be taking more of his time when he returned.

Grabbing his keys and jacket he made his way to the door before stopping to take out his phone. Mio fussed at his side grabbing the air. He raised a brow, turning to look for the source of her distress, and followed her sight to the small yellow bag sitting on the blanket. 

Sending a quick text to Rouge asking to if she’d want to visit, he put the device back into his pocket before making his way over. If he was going to cook might as well have company to eat the leftovers.

“What’s in here?” he pondered out loud, like Mio would respond. Unzipping the bag he reached in. Something terribly soft touched his fingertips and he pulled it out to examine.

What he discovered was a small plush rabbit. It looked a little worn on the edges and the pink color a bit faded but overall kept. Shadow passed it to the chao and she eagerly scooped it into her arms, cooing loudly. 

A faint smile tugged at his lips.

“Ok let’s get you fed.” he stated, heading back the door. A thought to chaos control to the city passed his mind but it was fleeting. Someone not used to teleportation had a greater risk of side effects and with such a small body he didn’t think it’d go over well. He wouldn't want Mio to end up with less food in her stomach than she started with.

A ding signaled Rouge’s response and Shadow checked his phone one last time as he struggled to lock the front door with his busy arm.

 **Rouge:** You’re inviting me to dinner?

 **Rouge:** Did something happen?

The hedgehog rolled his eyes.

 **Shadow:** I can’t just casually invite you over?

 **Rouge:** Hey you’re the one who’s all Mr. Solitude. You decline my offers to hang out at almost every turn so pardon me for being suspicious.

 **Shadow:** To be fair your idea of hanging out is usually parties where I end up hiding in a corner somewhere till we leave.

 **Rouge:** Touché.

 **Rouge:** When do you want me over?

He checked his watch.

 **Shadow:** I should be back home around 1.

 **Rouge:** Be there at 12.

Shadow shook his head fondly. She couldn't pass up being one step ahead could she? He turned his attention back to the chao in his arms. "Time to go."

The trip to the market district gave Shadow a chance to figure out how he was going to take care of Mio while working the next day. He’d come to the conclusion that as long as he was able to convince the commander to give him more duties around the headquarters instead of outside, it wouldn’t be too difficult to keep the chao out of trouble.

It was an added bonus that Rouge and Omega would be there to help if he was absolutely needed outside the parameter. They were the only two he fully trusted and he didn’t doubt they’d do fine watching her.

Well maybe not Omega but Rouge was a safe bet. She fussed over him and Omega enough to be trusted undoubtedly.

The two reached a small shop Shadow had come to prefer over the others. It’s windows decorated in cute paintings gave it a friendlier and more welcome feel. 

A pleasing chime sounded as he walked through the door, alerting the small old lady behind the desk. She stood from where she’d been re-organizing a few boxes and met the hedgehog with a warm smile.

“Shadow dear it’s been a while!” she exclaimed, a hint of southern drawl slipping through the greeting.

He gave a small hum in response and shifted Mio on his hip for the hundredth time. “Hey Eleanor. Sorry I can’t stay long today, I have to get this one some dinner before she decides to pull my quills out.”

Shadow had been a regular at Eleanor’s shop since he had finally decided to keep a persistent place of stay. He didn’t talk with her at first, only passing through once and a while. Her shop was one of the smaller buildings in the district so it proved as a little escape from the crowds.

When Eleanor noticed he became a regular she started striking conversation. It was a little awkward on his side in the beginning, but eventually he started coming to the store just to visit her. He felt a bit intrusive to her work but she assured him every time that it made her day go by significantly faster.

“When did you get this little one.” the elder cooed, pulling him to the present.

“I’m watching her for someone.”

“Oh the nice bat girl?”

“Hedgehog actually.”

She quirked a brow. “New friend?”

“More like old acquaintance.”

“And do you always babysit for your old acquaintances?”

His brow furrowed making Eleanor chuckle, “Alright alright, I’ll stop badgering you. For now. But you better bring this “acquaintance” over to see me soon. It’s not everyday I hear you talk about someone new.”

“I’ll make sure to bring him in just to sate your curiosity.” He replied sarcastically, heading towards the back of the store.

The rest of his trip went by fairly quick. A few snacks for tomorrow, one dinner for Mio, and one for him and Rouge. He wouldn’t need to eat for a while after so it wasn’t worth buying extra food. He hoped Rouge liked spaghetti.

Mio was thankfully too occupied blubbering at her toy the whole time to start fussing during the trip. He was sure she’d been spoiled rotten by Sonic given how he acted this morning but she couldn’t be more well behaved.

He idly checked his phone while walking, balancing the plastic bags on his free arm, and was met with a selfie of Rouge staring curiously at the little chao set up he’d made in the living room. 'Have a slumber party without me?' was sent after it.

Oh right he hadn’t told her.

He replied with a quick ‘Explain when I get there.’ before activating his shoes and securing Mio close to his chest.

“Hold on tight.” he warned, before taking off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been trying to space out events evenly through chapters to avoid rambling too much but I hope you enjoyed reading!


	3. Sleuthing is a gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rouge's visit gives her time to reflect on her friend's progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to mix it up a little and give a different perspective! Forgive me for being so late ;v;

Rouge liked making it a point that she could do anything in the smallest allotted time available. Her missions were known infamously as the quickest GUN has seen in years. She was compelled to take on almost everything as a personal competition. And more often than not that impulse dripped into her daily outings.

But today wasn’t a challenge, she was happy to be invited over by the lonerhog. Still, he wouldn’t mind if she wanted to be there an hour early, she could entertain herself. Plus it’d give her time to properly scope out Shadow’s new place.

When he’d announced he was taking refuge in a humble house outside of the city she almost didn’t believe him. The Shadow she’d known had never been one to settle down, preferring to stay on his feet and take on long missions where he was forced to keep moving.

But it seems even the ultimate lifeform wanted a place he could really call home again.

As she glided down to the front door she frowned, realised a small problem. Seeing as he’s always been at home when she was invited there was no way for her to get in.

About to hightail it to the market and pester Shadow for the remainder of his trip, a flash of white caught her vision. There wedged in the welcome mat was a tiny scrap of paper. Curious, Rouge freed it and read the note attached.

‘Back door, under the plant.’

The bat shook her head. Couldn’t make it easy and just leave it unlocked could he? I mean who was stupid enough to break into Shadow the hedgehog’s house unless they had a deathwish.

Following his instructions she found the required key and welcomed herself inside.

Rouge’s eyes were immediately scanning her surroundings. It was unquestionably simple. The back door led into a small laundry room, only big enough to hold a washer/drier. “Must’ve come with the house.” she muttered to herself idly. It’s not like Shadow had much to wash, and stuff like gloves could easily be cleaned in the sink.

The laundry room connected to a small hallway. The door to her right, leading into a bedroom. It was surprisingly decorated, tiny succulents sitting in the windowsill with a small desk pushed into the corner. Upon closer inspection the window had a small sitting area installed in, filled with pillows, the bed looking untouched.

Next time she’d have to bring a proper housewarming gift. This place was criminally empty.

After passing the obligatory bathroom Rouge finally found the living room, the only decoration being a comfy recliner sat near the far wall, accompanied by a reading lamp.

A few paintings were strewn on the walls, quite tastefully she might add. Looks like he’d taken those videos she sent seriously.

Feeling satisfied with her inspection Rouge was planning on a little more snooping before a weight collided with her foot. She stumbled for a moment before looking at the culprit. 

A small yellow bag now turned over layed strewn out on top of a rug. She finally took in the state of the floor. What had he been doing before texting her? She took a quick picture with a teasing caption and tidied up her mess. Anything would make this house look cluttered.

Not too long after she’d messaged the sound of keys jingling singled Shadow’s return. 

The hedgehog strolled in carrying much more than dinner.

A moment of curiosity kept Rouge in her place as the small chao in her friend’s arms babbled. Sure Shadow had some chao back when they looked over the gardens but he’d been admit on not getting attached, even when she could absolutely see he did. What could’ve compelled him to get a new one?

Before she had a chance to ask he beat her to the punch. “She’s not mine. I’m just looking out for her tonight.”

Raising a brow at him Rouge watched as he sat the groceries on the counter, chao following. She walked towards it, making sure the chao could see her clearly before reaching in to pat its head. Guess she didn’t realize how much she’d missed taking care of the little creatures.

“For who?” she asked confused. As far as she knew the only one in their friend circle with a chao was Amy but hers was way older. This chao had yet to even start changing color.

Shadow shuffled across the kitchen preparing what he’d need ot start cooking. “Sonic. It's a long story. He dropped by this morning and seemed so desperate he wouldn’t have left till I said yes anyways so I agreed.”

Rouge smiled knowingly as she slid into one of the island chairs. The chao took this opportunity to waddle into her lap, wanting attention while her main caretaker was busy. Rouge watched her colleague, petting the infant in her lap gently. 

“Stop making that face.”

“How would you know if I’m making a face? You’re facing the stove.”

“I’ve known you for years Rouge, I can tell when you’re making a face at me.”

touche once again.

“How can I not when you’re so dumb?” she teased, relinquishing her facade.

Shadow glanced at her over his shoulder as confusion crossed his features. She couldn’t help but laugh a little.

Everyone could see the budding of something different between him and the hero. It’d been ages since she could remember the last time they’d fought other than a friendly sparring session and recently Sonic could even get an arm around the other hedgehog without complaint. That was a big deal for someone who wouldn’t let even his close team touch him until well in their friendship.

She shook her head fondly. One of them would need to say something soon. She considered speeding up the process by yelling their confessions for them, but annoyingly enough these were their steps to take so suffer on the sidelines she must.

It seemed Shadow had given up on a continuation of her statement as he’d returned his attention on the now boiling water in front of him.

A soft nibble brought her attention back to the chao sitting on her. She removed her glove for it to be chewed on. It wasn't one of her favorite pairs anyways. She was technically the guest but it couldn’t hurt to take over the guardian title for a minute. At least while Shadow was still preparing their food.

“Her name’s Mio by the way.” Shadow voiced, apparently overhearing her start to coo at their littlest companion.

Taking this opportunity she stood, Mio fitting comfortably in her arms. “Anything you need to do with her before dinner?” Any reason to fawn over a chao Rouge was going to take. It’d been way too long since she'd had one to spoil rotten. Though if this was Sonic's chao she was sure he'd already beaten her to that.

Seeming amused at her eagerness the hedgehog shrugged casually, popping open the jar of sauce. “Sonic said she’d need a bath but that could always wait until after we eat.”

The jewel thief was already to the bathroom as he’d finished his sentence. Bath time it is.

The tiled walls shined as she flipped the lightswitch, maneuvering to set Mio on the toilet seat while she readied the tub. Shadow didn’t have anything super fancy but she could work with what she’s given. Once the tub was filled enough so the chao could sit comfortably Rouge dipped Mio in. Not long after a loud whine vibrated off the walls. Panicking the bat pulled Mio out quickly, not sure what she could’ve done wrong. A quick look at the steam rising from the water gave a clear answer. Shadow’s water must run a little hotter than hers.

The chao sniffled in her arms as she shushed it, apologizing softly. 

“Should’ve warned you about the faucet.” Shadow voiced apologetically from the doorway. As soon as he’d heard the noise he’d rushed to find out what happened, forgetting to heed one of Sonic's comments from earlier.

Rouge waved him off. “No worries. Make sure those noodles don't burn, I got this stripes.” The hedgehog rolled his eyes at the nickname and exit the doorway.

After refilling the bathtub and a few mischievous splashes here and there from Mio, Rouge left the bathroom with a squeaky clean chao in tow. She held her in a comfy towel as they returned to the kitchen. Two plates of spaghetti sat across from each other accompanied by a plate of fruit wated patiently for them.

Mio squirmed in her hold. “Excited are we?” Rouge commented, amused.

Shadow gently took the chao from her hold, settling her down on a pillowed chair in order for her to reach the counter before rejoining Rouge.

Dinner went on relatively calm. The two swapped stories of the past couple weeks and discussed some GUN information, much to the distaste of Rouge. She insisted they leave that talk for the office and enjoy their off time before the mission in the morning. 

That did bring up an interesting question though.

Rouge sipped her drink in thought. “If sonic’s not going to be here till the evening who’s gonna watch over her on our mission tomorrow?”

Shadow silently picked at his noodles.

“You’re not seriously thinking of bringing her along are you?”

“...”

“Shadow you know the headquarters is no place for a child. The commander isn’t going to-”

“I’m being counted on Rouge.”

She stilled. The stubbornness behind his statement was something Rouge knew she wouldn’t get through. When Shadow committed to something there was no taking it away from him. It was one of the most endearing and irritating things she admired him for. Sighing, she rested her chin in one of her hands. “So what’s your plan?”

He seemed surprised she’d given up so quickly given his hesitation to respond, but he quickly recovered. “Omega isn’t coming with us this time. He’ll be on base while we go out. I figured he’s had enough experience to take care of Mio while we were away.”

She had to give him that. He did help her around the chao gardens in the past. They were all a little afraid of him in the beginning given he was a hulking ton of military weapons, but he’d grown into a favorite visitor over time.

They talked the plan over and notified Omega, who agreed surprisingly quick as they finished their food.

“Ya know since we’re heading out together tomorrow anyways and I know you’ll just be up all night readiiing~” she sang song her words in implication.

The fond eye roll sent her way was a definite Shadow ok.

Giving him and Mio matching pecks on the cheek Rouge flew towards the bedroom. “See you two in the morning!”

As she readied herself for the night Rouge reflected. It warmed her heart to see her broody friend so content. After all the suffering he’s had to go through the hedgehog deserved it. She’d have to remember to thank Sonic when she got a moment alone. That speedster really had a way of opening people up. She settled in with a smile.

And down the hallway, two were also settled down, comfortably lounging on the recliner and quietly snoring away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this like way back when the second chapter was posted and just now finished it so I apologize if there's any weird shift in writing I'm too tired to revise it. Hope you enjoyed anyways!


End file.
